


Training Break

by Jules1398



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Cole are up early and decide to take a break from training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Break

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. It's not even good smut lol.
> 
> Edit: I am ashamed of this

Jay walked into the room to see Cole training alone, sweat dripping down his bare chest. You could see the sharp cut of his pectorals across his bare chest. Jay involuntarily licked his lips at the sight of his sweaty friend.

Cole caught him staring and chuckled. "What's the matter, Jay. Like what you see?"

Jay looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and deadpanned, "Yes."

Cole blinked as he stared into the ninja of lightning's ocean blue eyes. Jay walked over and brushed a strand of long, black hair out of the earth ninja's eyes.

Jay smirked as he waved a hand over his bare chest. "What about you? Do you like what you see?"

Cole set his rough hand upon Jay's sharp chest. "I always have."

Jay closed his eyes and leaned forward, taking Cole's mouth in a deep kiss. They fought for dominance, kissing with a fiery passion that they had been harboring for years.

Cole slipped down Jay's shorts, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear and raised an eyebrow.

"What can you say? I'm an optimist," Jay shrugged.

Jay pulled down Cole's pants and boxers and, at the sight of his massive erection, he shivered. As Jay took him into his mouth, Cole let out an ear splitting moan. Jay's tongue swirled around his shaft, looking into Cole's lust filled eyes above him.

"Hang on, baby, don't come just yet. I want you to fuck me." Cole groaned as Jay produced a condom from the pocket of his shorts that were sitting on the floor.

Cole spat on his fingers and brought it around to tease Jay's bright pink hole. "You prepared yourself for me," he moaned.

"Anything for you," Jay swiftly replied as he unrolled the condom onto Cole's dripping erection. Jay sat on the black ninja's cock and let out a long, throaty moan.

"That's right, baby. Fuck your pretty ass on my big cock," Cole grunted, earning another groan from Jay, who was moving up and down on Cole's dick, meeting each and every thrust.

Jay hit his release with a loud moan, ass muscles squeezing around Cole's cock. Cole groaned loudly at the hot tightness surrounding him and finally orgasmed.

"Do this again?"

"Give me an hour or so."


End file.
